My Faker, My King, My Rival, My Master (LOOK FOR NEW ACCOUNT)
by Anonymoux-Sonic Was Here
Summary: Under a New Account - Search for "The-Anonymoux-Writers" in the User or Writer search bar.
1. Final Update

**Final Update**

I've got good news and bad news.

First, the bad news. This account is being wiped clean. Everything is being taken down. Everything. The good news is, I'm making a new account where I'll be posting anew.

Reason being is because someone is going around with multiple accounts, stealing works, ideas, and harassing other users on not only this site, but others, and is causing people to give up writing.

I get it, it's hard to gather up the courage to write and post things publicly. Just look what happened to Einnharder. If you know the story, you know that she took everything down because trolls bullied her into it. They accused her of promoting rape and abuse, and other terrible things. Let me vouch for her when I say this isn't the case.

We leave warnings in our works for reasons. You choosing to ignore those warnings is your own fault, but going on other sites and shit talking, bullying, and harrassing is just not cool at all. Fanfiction writers and fanartists don't promote rape or abuse, like you claim us to.

Fiction is simply as it is: Fiction.

Not all stories are happy go lucky and picture perfect. Life isn't full of easy comes and easy goes. People like myself write to show that.

We write dark themes to paint a literal story. It helps people to see a main character go through hell and back, and how they overcome that hell and flourish at the end. It really helps. Say something terrible happened to you once in your life, and you think you're the only one it ever happened to. That you're alone. Then you find a story of your favorite character going through that same thing. You learn to feel empathy for that character, because you understand what it's been through. Then you read and watch as that character goes on and finds a way to go over it. Handle it. It gives you ideas and ways to cope, how to handle your own crap, and seeing your hero overcome any obstacle in itself is inspiring.

Not everyone thinks like this, and that's okay, but don't bully, belittle, or hurt others because they do and you don't.

Yesterday we found someone who was talking trash and saying terrible things about my account. First of all, we don't promote rape or abuse. Considering we're all victims of some kind of that, that's a terrible thing for you to say. That's the reason Einn went down - because people were saying the same things about her.

There are people out there whose only outlet is to write. Yeah, there's a lot of trolls and weird crap on fanfiction, but to some people out there, fanfiction is literally everything to them, and it's all they have to get through day to day hell. It takes them a lot of courage to post their own stuff, and even if you don't like it, they might see it a different way. That's what makes it art. We all have our own opinions on stuff. We all see things differently. Just because you can't watch horror movies where people get their arms chopped off doesn't mean someone else can't. A lot of us also relieve pain and stress with dark humor. It's just what we do. We can't judge something we know nothing about. It's okay to feel the way you do, unless you mean pure, evil harm to someone.

Just like the person going around stealing from other users and using fake accounts to bully them into giving up their passion. We're just writing and posting stuff on a website. It isn't a competition, it's not a fight. I watched Fanfiction go from flourishing to dead. Now only one or two people ever post up anymore, every other month. It's sad. I started an account way back when this all started, and that was many years ago. It was great. People talked, trolls lolled, and all in all it was a fun experience. People posted updates almost everyday.

Now everyone fears being shunned, shamed, or shit on. I get we all have our own real life problems, but that should be the only thing stopping us from doing what we love. You shouldn't be afraid of online people. Chances are, they're just some 13 year old talking trash about something they know nothing about, or a 40 year old that has nothing better to do with their lives. It could also be someone who just gets jealous when they don't get all the attention, so they cause problems to get more attention.

It's funny, because this same person obviously doesn't read what everyone posts online anymore. Don't talk shit if you haven't read it.

The reason for the new account is simply peace of mind for myself and the friends I've added to the account. I want a fresh start. Plus, this account is pretty old. I have a lot of old trolls still on me that I want to shrug off. This way I can really see everyone that's following me, and keep in touch with friends easier.

The new account's name is under **The-Anonymoux-Writers**. Not much of a change, but now that I have two people working with me, I want to start on a clean slate.

So, for my stories?

Commissions are being completed and emailed to everyone that has them. My stories are going to be reposted and also, redone. When I take down old stories, I save them for later and use the ideas and words from them in my new stories. Word count means too much to me, and I don't tolerate thieves. My stories are going to be posted chapter by chapter on a continuous schedule. Some are being completely redone. New ones are also going to be posted up, and some old ones are coming back, redone. My writing style has changed, so it's hard to continue the old ones without rewriting them, especially the ones I rushed on accident. That's the biggest cause of my writer's block, I've learned.

To those that are bitching about Bonds of Chaos, oh well. I warned you that story was going to be dark. You chose to read and bitch. I have other Sonadow stories you could have read instead that aren't as dark, but you made that decision on your own. Bonds of Chaos is my favorite that I've written so far, just because of the way the story is going to go. I've put so much time and thought into how I want that story to be. Why should I cater to people who chose to ignore my warnings? If you think that story is about rape, then you obviously don't understand what a moral is, or plot development. I thank everyone that has defended me tooth and nail, you guys are fucking outstanding.

So, to those of you that are afraid to write; don't be. I've watched so many authors gather up their courage these past three years and I'm so proud of you all. When someone tells me I'm the reason they started writing again, it makes me just the happiest. If you want to write, do it.

I apologize to those of you who may be disappointed by this, but it's what I feel I need to do. It's a refresh for myself. Plus, like I said, I've improved a lot. I want to establish that firmly.

I want the new account to be better. I want to put more time and effort into it all. This account is littered with things I just want to be done with, you know? I'm okay with that.

Thank you everyone for your continued support. I also thank anyone that follows the new account and sticks with me. I also thank anyone who has stuck with me, since back in 2016 on this account. It's been a ride.

My Deviantart, Inkbunny, and AO3 accounts are still up and being updated. We have a lot planned, so I'm looking forward to it all.

 _Anonymoux-Sonic_


	2. Look For New Account

**This story is no longer being updated on this account. Please search for "** The-Anonymoux-Writers **" - our new account.**

 **Thank you!**

 _\- Anonymoux-Sonic_


End file.
